wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Silva
The Silva & Aegis is a -based sword and shield combo weapon introduced in , and is the first fan-designed weapon from DE's Community Melee Weapons contest to be added in-game. It features a very high blocking ability, allowing the player to shield themselves from enemy attacks more efficiently than most other melee weapons. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Cloned Flesh, Infested and Infested Flesh. *High status chance. *Blocking attacks stores a charge that increases critical and status chance additively by 15% to the next attack. The charge can stack up to 4''' times before being consumed. *Shield bashes have a guaranteed proc. *Can use the Silva & Aegis exclusive mod. '''Disadvantages: *Lowest damage of all sword & shields. **Innate damage – less effective against Proto Shields. *Very low critical chance. *Low critical damage. *Short range. Comparisons: **Lower blocking percentage (85% vs. 90%) Notes *When adding elemental mods for combination, this weapon's element is added last. *It is highly recommended to set and damage on this weapon as this combination is very effective against all factions, besides Corpus due to their Proto Shields, and gives the player immense control over higher level enemies due to the weapon's high status chance. Tips *Using the with Final Harbinger and Weeping Wounds allows players to quickly gather hits for the Combo Counter, rapidly boosting the 's already high status chance. *(Corrupted) Bombard rockets can add up to two stacks, allowing players to collect stacks faster. *Channeling while blocking will prevent players from taking too much damage while collecting stacks. **Do note however that stacks are expended if an enemy melee attack is parried. ***Stacks expended while parrying do not increase the amount of damage reflected. Trivia * The Pyra Syandana uses Aegis's geometry and textures, albeit moved around and scaled differently. * The shield sticks onto the Tenno's arm regardless of equipped status, and when unequipped, the sword is inserted into a sheath behind the Aegis. *Because the blade of the Silva itself is made from an additive material, elemental visual effects such as and (which are additive particles) are not as visible. *When equipped by a Specter, the shield will always be active regardless of their equipped weapon. *Upon its release, the Silva and Aegis featured the same amount of stamina consumption as all melee weapons, which spawned negative feedback regarding the shield's usefulness. The weapon has since received a stealth-buff that gave it significantly decreased stamina consumption on blocking. Upon the release of , it no longer requires stamina and instead has a very high damage reduction. *This is the first: **Sword and Shield class melee weapon introduced into the game. **Weapon to be created from the three Community Melee Weapon Contest Winners. **Melee weapon in the game to deal pure damage as its primary damage type. *On jump attacks, the Silva will emit a ring of flames identical to that created by the Heat Sword, Heat Dagger and Dual Heat Swords. Unlike said weapons however, this effect on the Silva is cosmetic only. *Silva & Aegis shield will remain spread out if you utilize Excalibur's Exalted blade while using the melee weapon. The shield will retract if you use Radial Javelin or Radial blind, however the slide radial blind will not retract the shield. *Aegis is presumably named after the Aegis, an artifact (commonly depicted as a shield) used by the Greek goddess Athena, with a carving of a gorgon's head on the front. **Silva is likely a reference to player Silverbones, the designer of this weapon. Bugs *Due to how thin its shield is the Silva & Aegis will often clip into the arms of the Warframe wielding it. This is purely visual and has no effect on gameplay. Media SilvaAegisCodex.png|Silva & Aegis in Codex. 2014-07-22_00017.jpg|Silva & Aegis 2014-07-22 00016.jpg|Silva & Aegis 2014-07-22_00018.jpg|Color options. (Tint 4 is for the sword hilt) Warframe0716.jpg|Ember Prime is all fired up. SilviaAndAegisUnsheath.gif|Showing the sword draw and shield expand Tenno Reinforcements Teaser - Silva & Aegis Warframe Silva & Aegis Warframe Silva & Aegis Pro Builds Update 14 A Gay Guy Reviews Silva & Aegis, The Guilty Pleasure A look at warframe silva and aegis Let's Build Warframe - Silva & Aegis Warframe Silva & Aegis (Sword Shield) Build Guide Warframe - Silva and Aegis Blocking See also *Silva & Aegis Prime, the Prime variants the Silva and Aegis. fr:Silva & Aegis es:Silva & Aegis Category:Sword and Shield Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 14 Category:Tenno Category:Weapons Category:Heat Damage Category:Community Concept